gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reuniting the Families
Reuniting the Families is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his home at the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to Sweet and finds him along with close friends Ryder and Big Smoke. Once he arrives, Sweet informs them about reuniting all the Grove Street sets once again because the Seville Boulevard and Temple Drive Families have split from the gang and the Ballas have been pushing drugs for too long. All the sets are supposed to meet in Jefferson Motel. The four get into Sweet's Greenwood outside and make their way to the motel. Upon arriving, Sweet goes inside the motel and after a while a LSPD Police Maverick, Buzzard 1 appears. They break up the meeting and a shoot-out begins. Big Smoke and Ryder escape but Carl enters the motel to rescue his brother. He makes his way through the hotel and eventually finds Sweet. When they arrive on the roof, Buzzard 1 reappears; Carl shoots down the helicopter, and follows Sweet. Just as they reach the street, Big Smoke and Ryder come to pick them up. Ryder hands Carl an AK-47 as many police cars and bikes pursue them. Smoke drives around to escape, while Carl holds off the police, but the AK-47 eventually gets jams and the car, after narrowly escaping a low-flying helicopter, crashes through a billboard advertising Sprunk. The four bail out of the car as it plunges onto the freeway into a Xoomer fuel tanker truck, causing a massive explosion. The police call off the attack, thinking the four are dead, and the mission is completed. Tips *If you're low on health, there's a Sprunk machine at the entrance of the hotel and there will be hookers that will run into hotel rooms as you move on to each hallway. Go into the rooms where the hookers are and they will kiss you to "thank" Carl and your health will be fully restored. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car and drive the crew to the meet at the motel *Drive the crew to the meet at the motel *Go inside the motel and get Sweet out of there safely *Protect Sweet and destroy the SWAT helicopter *Follow Sweet *Protect the car from the police Reward The reward upon completing this mission is a gain in respect. The mission The Green Sabre is unlocked. Trivia * During the mission Ryder mentions that the chase shootout is like "World War VIII" (eight), which could be a reference to the scenic name of Ryder's voice actor, MC Eiht. * Before Carl and the gang crash into the sign it says "A Taste Of Things To Come," a possible reference to how the next mission involves another ambush. Afterwards, it says "A Taste of Come", a crude reference to oral sex. *In this mission, the SWAT officers use SMGs instead of Micro Uzis. *In this mission, the Police Maverick uses a scripted spotlight instead of the usual one. It is located in the middle instead of the front and narrower. *If you shoot down the helicopter while the SWAT are coming down, you will see them being swung and then disappearing as the helicopter crashes. *The helicopter pilot says "Los Angeles Police Department" rather than "Los Santos Police Department" during the storm in. This can be heard twice, the first when the helicopter flies in and the second when CJ and Sweet were on the roof of the hotel. *Although Sweet's Greenwood is destroyed in the explosion with the tanker, the car will still spawn outside Sweet's house, but without the custom vanity plate. If you delete and start a new game, it will still not spawn with a custom plate. Confirmed on Xbox 360 Marketplace download. *When you enter the motel, you will see a GSF scripted headshot. *When Carl and Sweet get in the Greenwood to escape, the song in the car is Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill A Man. This song can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. *During the police chase, you will enter a cinematic cutscene of two police bikes. Both of them drop a half-eaten donut and give chase. This is similar to a scene from the movie Con-Air. *You can "save" prostitutes in this mission. If a prostitute makes it through the gunfire to a hotel room that counts as a save. You can go back to the saved prostitutes and receive one kiss. If you have the unlimited health cheat on then your health will be lowered down to a certain level. It is always the same amount each time. Although it will not increase or boost the player's health, it will decrease the prostitute's health from green to orange. *The police helicopter can easily be shot down before entering the hotel, although it will reappear later in the mission with the same designation: Buzzard 1. *This is an easy point in the game for the player to master the AK-47 to Hitman Level. Since it has infinite ammunition, the player can shoot every cop chasing on the way until the AK reaches its maximum capabilities. *The police officers who jump onto and hang from the back of the car may be a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which a T-1000 disguised as a police officer jumps and hangs from the back of a car during a chase scene. *In the motel, there will be a SWAT officer hanging from a vent and firing at Carl. If you duck and don't move he will not be able to hit you (and even if he does, his shots do little damage, as he mostly fires above Carl's head). Also, if you walk under him, he will die instantly. **The SWAT officer in the vent has his MP5's muzzle flash taken from the Police Maverick, instead of its normal flash. Also, when fired, it makes the sound of the M4. **The attack's of SWAT officer in the vent is unaffected with cheat "invincible health". *If you don't follow Sweet after shooting down the police helicopter, there will be no pedestrians or cars in the streets. *The time is predetermined in this mission. For example, if the player waits for morning before being picked up by Big Smoke and Ryder, the time will become night again. *The music heard on the TV in the opening of the cutscene can also be heard in the Max Heat TV commercial in Max Payne 2. *If you aim the gun at GSF members at the entrance to the motel, they will attack you, unlike the normal one. *GSF members inside hotel cannot harm SWAT members and SWAT members cannot harm GSF members and Sweet, it requires the player to kill the SWAT members instead. *The Motor Officer's fist attack is unaffected with cheat "invincible health". Gallery ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA2.jpg|The Los Santos Police Department storming the Jefferson Motel using a Police Maverick ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA3.jpg|The Los Santos Police Department storming the Jefferson Motel and police officers shooting at members of the Grove Street Families ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA4.jpg|Sweets car crashing through a Sprunk advertisement ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA5.jpg|A Tanker exploding after Sweets car crashes into it Video walkthroughs de:Reuniting the Families es:Reuniting the Families fi:Reuniting the Families pl:Jednoczenie Rodzin Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions